


And Yet

by Yourking



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically everyone but taako is just mentioned, It's kind of stream of consciousness ish I think?, Its short sorry I suck at writing long things, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Tattoos, i guess, if I'm using that right, not really spoilers but if you haven't finished balance you won't really get it, taako is sad and he doesn't get why, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: Taako hates that stupid tattoo.





	And Yet

The date had been going well. Really well actually. He liked Kravitz a lot, probably more than he should considering how he met the guy. 

By all means he should be perfectly happy after a date like that. And he was too, until an offhand comment right at the end about- well actually he couldn't even remember what the comment had been, just that it reminded him of his tattoo. 

Which wasn't even that big of a thing even until Kravitz had left, dropping Taako off at his door like a gentleman and he'd wanted to tell someone about it only to find himself alone. Which like. He knew no one was in the apartment. Magnus was off having some late night rogue training and Merle, well Taako tried to avoid getting to many details on what Merle was doing usually. 

So now here he was. Alone in their apartment. He'd been planning on a long bath but caught a glimpse of dark lettering while taking off his shirt and then just stood there staring at his tattoo. 

Taako hated his tattoo. 

It had seemed so horribly important at the time to get it, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. Why script proclaiming 'Never Alone' in elvish was so important. A promise scrawled along his rib that no one had ever bothered to keep. It was stupid. A lie and an awful tattoo really. 

And yet. 

And yet he always put off magically removing it, even though it would only take a moment. 

And yet, every time he cast a glamour on himself he could feel a little hole in it right over the tattoo. 

And yet when he looked at it he felt something warm in his chest to go with the lump in his throat. (He really ought to get that checked, it seemed to show up at the oddest times.) 

Taako shook himself out of it and pulled the wand out of his pocket, gently resting the tip against the offending marking. He had left it on long enough, hadn't he? 

Except, maybe he should save the spellslot. In case the bath ran cold or he wanted to summon something instead of getting out of the bath. Removing the tattoo wasn't exactly a pressing matter was it? He'd already lived with it this long.

Mind made up, Taako ignored something that felt an awful lot like relief and went to get ready for his bath. 

Maybe Lucretia would let him get a cat if it was a familiar. She'd let Brian keep those spiders hadn't she? They were helpful and he supposed it wouldn't necessarily be awful to have another living being around the place, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I like writing Taako trying to work through feelings he doesn't really understand before the finale because apparently I enjoy suffering I'm sorry lol. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you thought and if there's anything you think needs tagged :) 
> 
> -Raz


End file.
